Operation
by exposedx
Summary: "I had a feeling you were the damsel in distress type of women. Whelp, how about I be your knight in shining armor, eh?" he said and then smirked. Her entire life made an abrupt change. SasuxSaku. Flirty!Sasuke. AU.


**_{P_**_r__**o**__l__**o**__g__**u**__e}_

* * *

_'It was a normal day at the hospital as usual. Draggish day, long shift hours, boring night shift. Typical day. But this day, this night, changed my life forever.'_

* * *

"Dr. Haruno, you're needed in room 504."

Sakura Haruno groaned as she laid her head down on her desk. She's been called on duty every 30 minutes. She can barely catch any ounce of sleep to recover some energy without the intercom thingy on her business phone keep buzzing through.

"The hospital has been dead for damn-near 12 hours and now around 12 midnight everything comes to life! Why couldn't the fucking nurse handle it?" she grumbled forcing herself to get up from her big comfy computer chair and slipping on her doctor's coat.

She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and stared at her tired form. Her long pink pastel hair was disheveled and unkempt. Green irises brimmed a soft pink from lack of sleep and her maroon lipstick was smearing a bit.

She swiftly dug in her pocket and grabbed her tube of lipstick and glazed a coat of maroon on her lips and walked out of her office. The hallways were empty, only a faint sound of some nurses talking. She walked down the crisp white halls in her black kitten heels making loud click noises as she walked.

The bright white light that illuminated the hallway caused her to squint her eyes in distaste at the painful gleam. That's the worst part about hospitals that she doesn't like; the blunt white color everywhere.

Room 504 belonged to the psychiatric part of the hospital. That's what put her mood down south. She really didn't feel comfortable being in that area nor safe. The Psychiatric Ward of the hospital kept the mental, acute or chronic illness. For short, it's where the schizo's and other crazy disorderly people.

The Psychiatric Ward always put her panties in a twist. It's scary and you never know what's going to happen once you're there. And to make it worse, it's midnight.

Once she reached the elevator, she walked in and pressed the button number '5'. Before the door closes a hand stopped the door from closing, the elevator door's reopened and stepped in a gorgeous dark-haired male.

His piercing dark gray onyx eyes stared at her, gleaming of mischief. His spiky raven hair reflected blue in the elevator's light. Jaw and cheekbones sculpted into a perfect curve of a true Adonis. He wore a sleeveless net shirt with a long black leather trench coat and black cargo pants with open toe sandals. White bandages wrapped around his ankles where the strap of his sandal start and around his forehead.

And to top it off, he wore this _smexy_ smirk on his beautiful porcelain features.

Sakura quickly turned her head feeling the entire elevator temperature rise a bit and the heated blush on her cheeks. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable and _bothered_ by his sudden appearance. She repressed the button and mentally slapped herself for not asking what floor he needs to go.

She fiddled with her fingers, " U-um..what floor are you heading to?" she mumbled softly. She wanted to slap herself for acting like an idiot. One was acting like a little child, hiding her face from a stranger and for not asking before.

She hesitantly turned her head to face him and instantly she could feel her legs turn into jelly. _'Kami he is gorgeous,_' she thought.

He just stood there with that smirk still plastered on his face and one leg on the wall with his arms folded across his chest, which made his arms and chest look quite divine.

The blush on her cheeks darken and she quickly turned her head away from him. She felt like a fan-girl in high school crushing over the heartthrob. She shook her head away from the loose thoughts and focused on her destination as the elevator hit floor '5'.

That's when a question hit her.

How come he hasn't told her what floor he was going to?

Guests are not permitted on this floor at this hour, so why is he allowed up? He wasn't even wearing a guest pass either. Did he sneak in? Of course he didn't this hospital is too complex and high tech to even break in. Then how did he get in?

The elevator doors opened and she quickly walked towards to room 504. She didn't hear foot steps behind her so she assumed that he didn't follow her, so does that mean he went back down? Or did he just stand there?

'_Creep,' _she thought, blushing furiously just thinking about that smirk he threw her when she got off the elevator.

Sakura walked down the hall then to the room that 2 security guards were standing there. This room held one of their most baneful and youngest patient; Juugo.

Juugo suffers from schizophrenia, when he was young he went to some man named Orochimaru, from what she heard was a very dangerous man. Orochimaru had used him as a test subject from his experiments. Human experimenting is just sickening, it made Sakura want to smash his head. Juugo, she assumed as been diagnosed the disorder from the experiments.

One moment he's a nature loving freak who is soft and gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly. Then next moment he's like some psychotic bull.

Well Sakura hasn't seen that side of him yet, and she really hope not soon either.

She showed the two guards her ID and they unlocked all 16 locks on the door and slowly opened the heavy metal door. "Dr. Haruno, do you need us to stand inside with you?" one of the guards, Kizaku asked.

She nodded her head, "No thanks, Juugo might feel intimidated by you guys, I'll just see what's his problem and I'll be back out." she told them with a smile. Deep down Sakura wanted the men in their with her.

Kizaku nodded, and pushed the door open wider.

"You be careful in their Haruno-san," the other guard, Jenzu said cautiously.

Sakura walked in slowly, and carefully analyzing her surroundings. There was no sign of Juugo in the room. She stuck her entire body inside the room and the heavy metal door behind her closed shut. The clanks and clicks of the locks being lock was setting the setting too dark and scary.

She looked around the room and saw nothing but a table and a book lying on top. She walked towards the table, picking up the book. '_How to be a Human' _

_The color in her face vanished as she read the title. Who the hell even gave him this book? Better yet, who the hell has a book on how to be human?_

She heard light whimpers and heavy breathing come from further in the back of the room. "Juugo?" she asked out loud and the whimpering ceased.

She walked closer to the back, her heels sounding louder and louder as she walked into the dark area. Shift of footing and a low growl was heard. She stopped in her tracks and squinted her eyes through the darkness. "Juugo?" she called out again.

Nothing.

"Get away!"

The voice boomed through the room. The voice was full of angry and agony, it sound like it was in need of help. More growling and screaming was heard. Sakura slowly tiptoed forward wanting to see what was wrong with him.

"Stay away, Sakura!"

She froze in place. It was Juugo. She came closer to the area and made out a figure balled up in the corner. "Juugo!" she called out running over to him.

He had his head in his knees with his fingers in his hair, sweat dripping down his face and his body shook violently. "H-help me, Sakura..." she whispered.

Sakura bent down to her knees in front of him, "Juugo, you have to calm down." she comforted him.

"They're telling me to do things! They keep telling me to kill Sakura! Do you hear them!?" he yelled, burrowing his head in his lap.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she wanted to try her best to help him but she knew there was so little she can do for him. She watched him scream and beat himself down until he completely just stopped.

"Juugo? Juugo! Are you alright?!" she said, her voice full of concern.

He didn't move at all, but stayed in the same place. "Juugo?" she whispered to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I said stay back!" he screamed, pushing Sakura forcefully away, causing her to fall on the floor. Juugo stood up slowly, his honey red eyes twinkled with the wish to kill. A sadistic smirk was on his face as he looked at Sakura. Licking his lips, he cackled out a sick and menacing laugh.

Sakura panicked, this was the first time she ever saw him like this and she was terrified. She quickly shuffled to her feet and ran towards the door, but Juugo was faster than her. He grabbed her by her long pink hair and pulled her back and grabbed a hold of her neck.

He laughed that same sadistic laugh and smirked at her, "Where do you think you're going Sakura-_chan_?" he grumbled out.

The grip Juugo had on Sakura's neck was crucially tight and partially cutting off her air supply. She wheezed and whimpered in his grasp, scratching and hitting arm trying to make him loosen his grip.

He laughed loudly, "Time to die!"

He cocked his arm back and threw her across the room. She landed next to the table, hitting her head on the chair. She winced in pain at the aching feeling on her head. She quickly ignored the pain and crawled towards the door.

A foot landed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She looked at the shoe and followed it up towards Juugo's crazed expression. Horror struck her face as she saw the chair in his hand, aiming at her.

"Bye bye!"

She screamed as he swung the chair downwards towards her.

A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from the attack. Her body was dragged backwards and a hand grabbed her arms pulling her face up. She gasped as she remembered them same dark gray eyes.

"I had a feeling you were the damsel in distress type of women. Whelp, how about I be your knight in shining armor, eh?" he said then smirked.

* * *

**Do you like it? I do. Are you going to give me feedback? I sure hope you do! **

**P.S: Sasuke is going to be more than a bit OOC, because I like him better as a bad ass/flirty type of guy. **

**Toodles!**


End file.
